It is generally known to produce dental prosthesis adhesives using chemical or natural substances imparting an adhesive action and which are used individually, mixed with one another or distributed in carrier substances. These dental prosthesis adhesives give a natural prosthesis fit, which generally lasts several hours.
However, in general, a maximum duration of the adhesive action is desired which should last over a maximum day-period of up to 17 or more hours. Of all known adhesives eventually one would possibly expect such a long adhesive action over the day, but it would be very difficult for the prosthesis wearer to remove the denture during the period in question whenever he would wish to do so because the adhesive action is extremely powerful. It is also extremely difficult to clean such adhesives from the dental prosthesis.
Thus, the problem of the invention is to provide a dental prosthesis adhesive permitting a reliable fit over long periods, while still making it possible to remove the prosthesis without difficulty.